1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet safety device, and particularly relates to a safety device being mounted on the cabinet to prevent the drawers from sliding out.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional tool cabinet has several drawers mounted from the top down to store various tools and four wheels are mounted at the bottom of the cabinet, whereby the cabinet can be pushed conveniently, as shown in FIG. 13. In order to pull the drawers out more easily, rails are provided between the drawer and the cabinet. However, the drawers may slide out accidentally when the cabinet is moving, thus the tools may be scattered over a floor, and worse, the center of gravity of the tool cabinet might be shifted such that it tips over and endangers workers. Later, a locking device is provided to prevent the drawers from sliding out, but once the locking device is unlocked, all the drawers can be pulled out, whereby the center of gravity of the tool cabinet still might be shifted, resulting in danger to workers.
Therefore, the invention provides a cabinet safety device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.